Various types of connectors and adapters used to fluidly connect a nebulizer to another device, such as a fluid collection reservoir, an gas therapy tank, a ventilator, or a respirator, are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a nebulizer adapter kit including a T-shaped adapter to which a plurality of attachment pieces, including a mouthpiece, a shut-off valve directly adjacent and in fluid communication with the mouthpiece which controls the passage of a mist of liquid therapy medication therethrough into the mouthpiece from a direct flow tube. The direct flow tube is disposed within a channel of a nebulizer medicine reservoir and has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is attached to and in fluid communication direct flow valve on a proximal end of a T-shaped adapter. The lower end of the direct flow tube is attached directly to and is in fluid communication with a nebulizer medicine reservoir, which is separate from the nebulizer machine. A safety cap is disposed on an opposite end of the T-shaped adapter from the direct flow tube. On a lower portion of the T-shaped adapter is a drip-reduction ring which is disposed within an upper outlet of a nebulizer. An amount of liquid therapy medication is disposed within the nebulizer medicine reservoir. A gas source is in fluid communication with the nebulizer machine to transform the liquid therapy medication into a mist within the direct flow tube when the direct flow valve is in an open condition and the safety cap is attached to the T-shaped adapter. When the shut-off valve is open, the mist is directed through the mouthpiece.